User blog:RRabbit42/Disney Infinity buying guide: Power Discs
In a previous blog, I presented a beginner's guide to what it takes to get started with Disney Infinity. I still don't have a game console that I can play it on, but that will be resolved around Christmas. In the meantime, I have been buying some of the figures, accessories and quite a few of the power discs. Power Discs are the real money-maker for Disney in this game. At $5 each for a "blind bag" with two discs and no way to know what you're going to get, you will wind up buying the same power disc more than once. Trading with friends or at events at stores will help cut down some of the costs, but this blog will show you other ways to save money. ; Series 1 At the moment, the only way to get a full set of the power discs for Series 1 is to buy the "blind bags", so no discounts are available. ; Series 1 exclusive discs Toys R Us has six exclusive power discs for sale in gold-colored blind bags. They are the same cost as the blue-colored blind bags that contain the common discs. You can determine which exclusive disc is in the bag by looking at the UPC number on the back, but the second disc that comes in the bag is a common disc and you won't know which one that is until the bag is opened. If you haven't bought any of these, it will be better to wait until a new set is available at Toys R Us. They have a new gold-colored Power Disc Capsule on their website for $25. It includes all six of their exclusive power discs. When you subtract the $10 that a Capsule sells for separately, that leaves $15 for the Power Discs, or $2.50 each. That is exactly the same as buying they separately in the gold blind bags, once you discount the common disc. The common disc isn't worth considering because, chances are they are going to be a duplicate of what you already bought. ; Series 2 This one is very simple: go to Target and buy the entire set of the Series 2 power discs with an album. Though you will have to pay more at one time to buy it ($60), you will save money. The cost of the discs and album is exactly the same as buying them separately. Twenty discs at two discs per pack = 10 packs for $5 each. The album is $10. It is nearly impossible to buy only ten packs and get exactly one of all 20 discs, including the three rare discs. You save money by not having to buy more than one disc. Though you can view this on Target's website, it is only available in stores. Note: It may be worthwhile to buy two of these sets so that you can get the extra bonuses while playing that come from using two of the same disc. Go the Power Disc Combinations page to see what those bonuses are. But even at a total cost of $120, that will still be cheaper than attempting to obtain two complete sets by buying the blind bags. Best Buy has their own version of the capsule for $25 and includes three of the blind bags for Series 2 of the power discs. But unless you really want a silver-colored capsule, you can skip this because the Target set takes the guesswork out of buying the discs. ; Series 2 exclusive discs No information is currently available as to what exclusive discs will be available as part of Series 2. Category:Blog posts